1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a typing technique which avoids repetitive stress injuries and to a method of teaching the typing technique. This invention also relates to a method of manipulating a computer mouse to avoid repetitive stress injuries and to a method of teaching the mouse manipulation technique.
2. Background Discussion
Repetitive stress injury (RSI) is the sleeper disease of the nineties. Like countless other nascent outbreaks of epidemic proportions which have suddenly sprung upon the collective conscience of the nation, the leading cause of fatigue, physical irritation and injury to the average person at work has gradually become simply sitting and typing. Nearly everyone working in an office environment, or in jobs requiring constant repetitive hand movements, is at risk from repetitive stress injuries such as, for example, carpal tunnel syndrome, tendinitis, tenosynovitis, nerve entrapment, focal dystonia.
The symptoms of repetitive stress injuries range from irritated muscles, joints and tendons to complete disability of the hands. Although the number of people suffering from some variation of this malady has increased exponentially over the past few years, many people, not to mention companies and institutions, have been slow to recognize the threat. The majority of people regard this affliction as something which affects word processing and assembly line workers, and as a minor, temporary affliction. Unfortunately, this viewpoint is rather short-sighted. Due to the explosion of the microprocessor-based economy, today's worker is much more likely to be stuck at a computer terminal for long stretches, thus being exposed to a source of hidden danger. Moreover, the worst cases of repetitive stress injuries are permanent. Despite the warnings and consequences, people are slow to recognize that even moderate practice of consistently bad typing habits may be harmful.
For certain, the information-age economy has made attempts at reducing repetitive stress injuries by providing work environments designed to lessen the chance of injury. Most common among the various choices is the completely adjustable workstation which can be customized for every user. Also popular recently are the ergonomically-designed keyboards which aim to reduce injuries from bad arm and hand positioning. Still awaiting widespread development and acceptance are the voice-actuated computer and alternative keyboards, where separate keys for individual characters are replaced by manipulable keys having multiple functions.
Prior to such technological advances, many methods of typing have been available, most prominent being the "home key" method. This technique revolves around the precept that the fingers should maintain station above particular keys in a home row of keys such as the middle row of keys. The theory being the smaller the distance each finger has to travel the faster one can type. The hands are supposed to also remain in a relatively stationary position with respect to the keyboard. As a result, the fingers tend to strain to reach out of the way keys, sometimes leading to chronic stress injuries. In general, conventional typing methods fail to diminish destructive typing techniques, and in fact, exacerbate such destructive habits by emphasizing speed over comfort.
Without formal instruction, people's typing style tends to be dictated by their work environment. The height of the chair and keyboard are often not adjustable, thus inflexibly pre-determining the particular angle of the arm for typing. Both experienced and infrequent typists almost universally stretch the fingers to reach out of the way keys, and many only utilize one or two fingers on each hand, hence the pecking style of typing. Perhaps most damaging is the popular banging or digging of each keystroke which both wastes energy and subjects the fingers to significant cumulative impact stress.
In the 1940's, a piano instructor named Dorothy Taubman developed a technique for virtuoso performers. Her technique involved coordinating the independent movements of the fingers, hand and forearm resulting in a more efficient overall movement. Taubman's work eventually was recognized as having certain therapeutic benefits to those injured from constant playing. Although these benefits were lauded in some circles, most traditional teachers of piano were reluctant to admit their techniques were the cause of injury in some, and Taubman's methods were not adopted on a widespread scale. Taubman's methods are based on the theory that the individual piano keys are struck using coordinated finger, hand, wrist and arm movements approximately in the mid-range of joint articulation. This same theory is used in connection with the typing and mouse manipulation methods of this invention, yet different movements of the fingers, hands, and forearms are involved in typing and mouse manipulation.